Canción de cuna
by ABlaker
Summary: ... Yo conozco esa sensación de encontrarse atrapado al borde de un precipicio y no existe una cura cuando te cortas a ti mismo. Lo que trato de deciros, es que nunca es tan malo. Escuchalo de alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo que estáis pasando. Tu no estáis tan segura de poder soportarlo mas, así que solo intenta una vez mas con esta canción de cuna...


Hola!

Esta es una historia que voy a dedicar en primer instancia a mi mamá, si, a mi mamá por el día de las madres. Según España, el día de las madres es el primer domingo de mayo y yo vivo en España ¿Debo festejarle ese día? Según USA el día de las madres es el segundo domingo de mayo... ¿Quien coñazo les entiende? Mi mamá vive en USA ... Así que no tengo ni zorra idea de como le festeja el resto del mundo, por eso decidí publicar la historia hoy, ya es 8 de mayo, una fecha justo a mitad de aquellas dos. Felicidades mamá, aunque es ilógico porque no habláis nada de español ._.

Después dedico a Lindsay West porque ella lo edito, conservo el español castellano por lo tal se convierte en una historia total y original de mi porque no es un español universal \o/ Os quiero mucho mucho Connie, gracias por todo. Y también lo dedico a mi esposa en V-team Jori4ever, yo no pensaba terminar esto y ella me animo mucho a hacer, gracias Alex porque si he escrito esto, ha sido por vos.

No les quitare mas el tiempo y podéis leer mi pequeño one-shot que espero os guste :)

P.S Este es mi primera introducción echa por mi propia mano, me siento ilusionada y feliz. Ya, podéis leer.

* * *

Lullaby

¿Cómo saber cuándo has tomado una buena decisión? ¿Lo sabéis enseguida? ¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva descubrir que las cosas van mal? ¿Que las cosas no fueron como vos lo esperabais? ¿Qué todo fracasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo os lleva descifrar que os has equivocado? Siempre queda la sensación de haber podido tomar uno mejor decisión.

Pero en aquel momento no lo supe, en aquel momento era egoísta y esa pudo ser la clave para evitar todo lo que vino después.

Si tan solo hubiese sido más egoísta.

**1.- Egoísmo**

Me removí incómoda en la inmensa cama, la ausencia de la morena era tan terriblemente notoria que el sueño había huido totalmente de mí. Desde hacía meses, no, desde hacía algunos años que dormir lejos de ella era imposible. Le necesitaba a mi lado, junto a mí, abrazada a mi cuerpo, respirando contra mi piel.

-Joder - Aparté la manta con frustración antes de estirar la mano y coger una almohada, como siguiente acto coloqué aquel trasto presionando contra mi rostro y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Sin Vega y enfadada, seguro que el sueño nunca me alcanzaría.

Aparté la almohada sintiéndome un poco más libre. Tenía que hablar con Victoria, ésta situación no podía continuar, no podíamos seguir discutiendo cada noche, no podíamos seguir durmiendo en camas separadas, un día mas y mis ojeras parecerían moretones.

Me levanté con resignación, salí de la pieza arrastrando los pies, caminé con frustración por el pasillo hasta llegar a la pieza de huéspedes, giré el picaporte y me encontré con aquella escena que me partía el corazón.

Vega estaba en penumbras, sentada en la cama y abrazada a sus rodillas, podía escucharle sollozar.

Caminé hasta ella y pude verle mejor con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Creí que dormías - Susurré a lo bajo mientras me sentaba lentamente en la orilla de la cama.

-Estoy enfadada vos Jade, vuelve a la habitación y dejadme tranquila - Ella giró el rostro hacia la ventana, pude admirar sus mejillas húmedas.

-No quiero que sigáis enfadada conmigo - Solté con sinceridad mientras me movía un poco incómoda.

Ella no respondió nada y permaneció inmóvil, sin mirarme.

-Escucha Vega…- Tragué un poco de saliva, no podía ceder, mi intención al venir hasta aquí era no ceder. – Me pides demasiado, no puedo seguir de esta manera - Desvié la vista un segundo.

-¿Pediros demasiado? Jade, lo he pillado ¿Vale? Ya no me apetece seguir discutiendo esto - Ella estiró las piernas y se acomodó dispuesta a dormir.

-Vega, he hecho cosas por vos que juré que nunca haría por nadie…- Hablé con firmeza.

–He tratado de haceros feliz todo el maldito tiempo y siempre pides más - Elevé un poco la voz.

-Quiero dormir, dejadme sola- Pidió dándome la espalda.

-No - Respondí sintiéndome un poco cabreada. – Quiero dormir contigo así que arreglaremos las cosas ahora o por la fuerza os obligaré a quedaros hasta que me duerma- Mi voz sonó un poco ruda, ella permaneció dándome la espalda.

El silencio se extendió un poco.

-¡Joder! - Me levanté de un brinco de la cama. – No estoy preparada para esto, no puedo - Hablé con dureza dando vueltas por la habitación.

-¿No podéis o no queréis?- Vega se sentó de golpe y me encaró. – Llevamos diez años juntas, me conocéis y yo os conozco ¿De verdad no estamos listas para esto? - Ella estaba elevando la voz. – Todo es perfecto en nuestras vidas y vos… simplemente no estás lista, que te jodan Jade, sigues siendo la misma egoísta - Finalizó con tristeza. Ella lloraba.

Yo retrocedí mientras negaba.

**2.- ¿Felicidad?**

No podía evitar mover incesantemente mi pierna derecha, estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que pronto comenzaría a mover mi otra pierna y seguramente todos me mirarían muy raro. Miré mis manos un segundo notando que también las tenía en movimiento ¿Acaso estaba temblando? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuve tan nerviosa?

-¿Estáis nerviosa Jade? - Vega preguntó junto a mí, mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi muslo derecho.

-No, claro que no… ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa? No tengo motivos para estarlo, quiero decir… yo estoy muy tranquila…- Ella comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-No tenéis porque estarlo, todo irá bien - Me sonrió con esa preciosa sonrisa que solo ella podía tener.

-Sigo sin estar segura que esto sea una buena idea- Hablé casi atropellando mis palabras. – Quizá deberíamos pensarle mejor, tomarnos un tiempo, irnos de vacaciones… ¡Joder! Yo que sé, pensarle un poco más con la cabeza fría - Hablé bajo, solo para ella pero tratando de ser firme.

-¿Aun sigues dudando? - Vega dejó de mirarme para ver la pared del frente, tenía las cejas un poco fruncida.

Yo me mantuve en silencio. Decirle que no estaba de acuerdo sería acabar con todas sus ilusiones y posiblemente me mandaría a la mierda después.

-Entiéndeme un poco, es normal que tenga ciertas dudas… todo esto…- Hice una pausa mirando a todas partes. – Es tan nuevo para mí, me asusta - Finalicé en un susurro muy bajo, pero ella lo escuchó.

-Jade, no estaréis sola… yo siempre estaré con vos, será nuestra felicidad compartida - Vega cogió mis manos y me sonrió con dulzura.

Yo tragué un poco de saliva. Su mirada era tan intensa que temí arruinar su felicidad…

**3.- Dudas**

Detuve el auto con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, el tipo de traje rojo abrió la puerta y yo dudé en salir. No era nada extraño que Vega llamara al estudio para invitarme a cenar, eso era común, ella disfrutaba gritarle al mundo que éramos una pareja, tampoco me parecía extraño el hecho de que fuera un restaurante lujoso y caro, siempre preferíamos los lugares sencillos pero podíamos darnos estos lujos si queríamos.

Lo extraño, fue el tono de aquella llamada, aquel tono serio y con misterio, y las únicas siete palabras que recitó. Sí, Vega me había puesto los nervios de punta.

-¿Bajará del auto? - Preguntó el botones sosteniendo aun la puerta.

Yo lo miré con desprecio antes de salir.

Mi caminar hasta ella fue apresurado, nervioso, tenía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en el cuerpo que no podía disimular. Cuando me encontré frente a ella dudé en si debía sentarme o no.

-¡Jade! - Ella sonrió con su amplia sonrisa antes de levantarse para darme un beso. El beso fue corto, apenas un roce. Yo permanecí de piedra. - ¿Vas a sentaros? - Preguntó con naturalidad, como si esta fuese una situación normal, algo dentro de mí me advertía que no lo era.

Tras dudarlo un poco accedí a tomar mi sitio.

-¿Estáis bien? Os noto algo estresada - Yo tuve el impulso de explotar con las preguntas pero me mantuve en silencio.

-¿Por qué me habéis citado aquí? - Pregunté titubeante y disimulando el temor que comenzaba a sentir.

-Solo quería tener una cena tranquila con vos, hemos tenido días duros - Ella habló tan natural mientras tomaba la carta para buscar su orden.

Yo fruncí las cejas, dudosa. - ¿Una cena tranquila? ¿Habláis enserio? - Pregunté con clara duda, que más daba desconfiar ahora, esto no era algo normal.

Ella bajó la carta y me miró confundida. – Sí, totalmente - Sonrió de nuevo y tuve el impulso de hacer un escándalo, algo estaba muy mal.

-¿Queréis decirme que sucede? - Pregunté con cierta desesperación, usando un tono bajo pero severo.

Vega frunció las cejas. – No pensé que una cena os fuera a estresar tanto - Respondió con un poco de molestia, yo apreté un poco la mandíbula.

-No sé trata de la cena Vega, se trata de vuestra actitud, sois la peor mentirosa del mundo y sé que algo pasa porque no podéis disimularlo - Finalicé sintiendo la necesidad de una explicación.

Ella permaneció sería un momento. – Valla…- Susurró con cierto temor y supe que la noticia no era buena.

-¿Podéis hablar de una maldita vez? - Pregunté apoyando los brazos en la mesa y buscando estar más cerca de ella.

-En realidad…- Ella comenzó vacilante. – Esperaba que os enteraras de otra manera y no presionando - Ella miraba sus manos nerviosamente.

Y entonces las ideas comenzaron a bailar por mi cabeza. - ¿Me habéis engañado con alguien? - Pregunté al borde de mi paciencia y con un tono ácido.

Ella levantó la vista y negó de manera extraña. - ¿Queréis parar vuestras ideas locas? Esto no es lo que vos os imagináis - Ella movió las manos de manera negativa y sentí que la cordura me abandonaba.

-¿De qué se trata? No lo soporto más, lleváis comportándote extraño algunos días y no puedo soportarlo más…- El tono lo había levantado y la gente comenzaba a voltear. -¿Es alguien más? ¿Ya no me queréis? ¿Es el puto trabajo? Dime algo ¡Joder! - Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y supe que estaba cometiendo un error cuando una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Señoritas…? - Un camarero se acercó para parar la situación.

Vega se levantó de su sitio y haciéndole señas con una mano le hizo comprender que todo estaba bien. – Solo quería daros esto…- Ella cogió su bolso y comenzó a buscar algo hasta sacar un sobre blanco. – Traté de hacer una agradable sorpresa, pero todo se salió de control- Ella permanecía con aquella suave sonrisa que comenzaba a calmar mis demonios.

Yo miré el sobre que ella había colocado sobre la mesa y dudé en cogerle.

-Todas mis sorpresas siempre terminan en desastre - Ella rió por lo bajo y yo me sentí un poco más tranquila. – Coge el sobre Jade, si no lo coges la duda se quedará ahí.

Entonces tuve un terrible miedo, ahora sabía lo que significaba aquel sobre, la sonrisa de Vega y el término "sorpresa" solo podían significar una cosa…

**4.- Necesidad**

Me moví incómoda en la cama sintiendo que algo me faltaba, algo que impedía que yo conciliase el sueño. Volví a acomodarme buscando el calor de mi acompañante pero nada, no encontré más que frías sabanas y una almohada abandonada. Levanté la cabeza y entre abrí los ojos, con una mano aparté el cabello de mi rostro y busqué con mi corta vista a quien hacía falta junto a mí.

-¿Vega? - Mi voz sonó ronca y adormilada. No obtuve respuesta. - ¿Vega? - Pregunté un poco más alto mientras apartaba la manta con los pies.

Tardé un poco en recorrer la habitación con la vista y descubrirme completamente sola.

-¡Joder! - Susurré con frustración mientras me levantaba de la cama, miré el reloj que colgaba de la pared y marcaba las 3:40 am.

Caminé a lo largo del corredor buscando en cada habitación.

-¿Vega? – Pregunté de nuevo con cierta desesperación mientras caminaba. Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude mientras buscaba en la planta baja, recorrí cada habitación con más desesperación cada vez, maldito el momento en que compramos una casa tan grande.

Finalmente di con mi objetivo después de buscar como loca por toda la casa.

-¡¿Vega?! - Fue con la medida exacta de desesperación que yo sentía.

-Estoy aquí Jade - Su voz sonó desde la cocina y corrí hasta encontrarla. – Aquí estoy- Susurró cuando me vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Ella tenía una sonrisa tan cálida que no me pensé en llegar hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Creí… creí que me habíais dejado - Susurré finalmente contra su oído mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo.

Ella rio despacio y supe que mi declaración podía haberse escuchado un poco exagerada, qué importaba, había sido sincera.

-¿Abandonaros? Jamás haría algo como eso - Ella sonrió más ampliamente mientras me alejaba un poco de su cuerpo.

-De pronto no os sentí y tuve…- Titubee antes de continuar ¿Desde cuándo era yo tan sensible? -… Tuve mucho miedo - Me sinceré mientras le cogía las manos.

-No tenéis porque temer - Ella besó mi frente. – Yo siempre voy a estar con vos- Y depositó otro suave beso en mis labios. – Siempre, excepto cuando tenga hambre y deba bajar a la cocina - Ella comenzó a reír y no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

-Tonta - Sonreí contra sus labios sintiendo el sabor de la mermelada de arándanos en su boca. -¡Joder! - Me aparté de ella mientras limpiaba mis labios. - ¿Pero qué…?- Pregunté con temor mientras continuaba limpiando mi boca.

Ella comenzó a reír. – Tenía muchas ganas de comer mantequilla con mermelada de arándanos - Continuó riendo mientras levantaba aquel chuche donde tenía la mezcla.

-¿Mantequilla con arándanos? ¿A las tres de la mañana? - Pregunté atónita mientras buscaba un vaso y escupía ligeramente al aire.

-Sí, de pronto me ha dado mucha hambre y tenía tantas ganas de comer esto - Hablaba de aquello como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo mientras cogía un pedazo de pan.

-¿Vais a seguir comiendo eso? - Pregunté mientras continuaba sirviendo agua para quitarme el mal sabor de boca. – Eso no debería ser comestible, sabe asqueroso - Finalicé con horror llevándome el agua a la boca.

Ella continuó riendo mientras se llevaba el pan con aquella extraña mezcla a la boca.

**5.- Amor**

Sentía que mis piernas no eran suficientes, quería correr más aprisa o ponerme en su sitio, no podía soportar la idea de que estuviese sintiendo tanto dolor y yo no pudiese hacer nada para evitárselo.

-Pronto terminará todo - Susurré con dolor cerca de su rostro mientras continuaba corriendo junto a la camilla.

Ella gritó un poco mientras que su mano libre apretaba su abultado abdomen. Como acto reflejo busqué su mano y ella me apretó con tanta fuerza que creí que me rompería los huesos.

-Duele tanto Jade - Continuó apretando su abdomen y por ratos arqueaba la espalda como reflejo del dolor que sentía.

-Yo… si tan solo pudiese hacer algo por vos - Susurré con angustia mientras las puertas del pasillo se abrían y la camilla comenzaba a atravesar.

Ella no respondió con palabras, a pesar del dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo, tenía una mirada alegre, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios cuando no estaba gritando por aquel terrible dolor.

-Lo siento, no puede pasar - Una de las enfermeras me detuvo mientras las puertas se cerraban dejándome fuera.

-¡No! - Grité con desesperación. – Ella me necesita, tengo que estar con ella - Traté de entrar por la fuerza pero un chico de uniforme del hospital me sostuvo por los hombros.

-¡Hay otra manera! - La enfermera habló lo suficientemente alto como para que yo dejase de forcejar. – Acompáñeme, usted puede estar con su esposa durante el alumbramiento - La enfermera sonrió y yo no pensé dos veces el seguirla. No podía dejar sola a Vega en este momento tan importante de nuestras vidas.

Sentí que la desesperación me alcanzaba mientras el tiempo seguía pasando. Aquella enfermera me guió entre pasillos y salas del hospital hasta que llegamos a un frío quirófano. En el segundo que crucé la puerta y me encontré con Vega partiéndose del dolor, una punzada me alcanzó el pecho y tuve tanto miedo que me quedé de piedra junto a la puerta. Ella continuaba gimiendo y retorciéndose sin notar mi vaga presencia en el lugar, me tomé unos segundos antes de despertar de mi letargo y correr hasta su lado.

-¡Jade! - Sonrió apenas mientras apretaba mi mano. Su delicado rostro estaba bañado en sudor y se notaba afligido.

-Aquí estoy - Susurré mi promesa mientras buscaba sus ojos. – No os voy a dejar sola´- Hablé de nuevo casi contra su rostro mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y su cuerpo se contraía en otra de esas… contracciones de parto.

-Duele mucho - Susurró mientras apretaba los ojos y otra mueca de dolor se hacía presente, yo apreté con fuerza su mano.

-Todo va bien, tenéis que ser fuerte - Acerqué más mi rostro hacia ella.

-No es suficiente, una vez más - Habló alto el doctor desde el otro extremo de la camilla. –Necesito que sigáis intentando Victoria - El hombre sonó severo.

Vega respiró profundo antes de volver a intentar, sentí que los huesos de la muñeca se me romperían en cualquier segundo, ella estaba apretando tan fuerte que podía jurar que los escuché crujir.

-¡Ya… ya no puedo! - Vega me miró con temor, sus ojos reflejaban el insoportable dolor que sentía. – Duele mucho - Hablaba mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-Algo no marcha bien doctor - Habló una de las enfermeras mientras limpiaba con un paño blanco aquel sudor que cubría a la morena.

-Debéis seguir intentando - El hombre volvió a insistir. – Aun podéis con esto, solo un intento más, con todas vuestras fuerzas - Motivó el hombre y yo tragué saliva.

-¡Jade! - Susurró mientras sus ojos buscaban los míos.

-Vos podéis Tori, estoy con vos y sé que podéis - La animé mientras trataba de calmar mi propio nerviosismo y todos los temores que inundaban mi pecho. Ella sonrió apenas mientras daba un último respiro…

**6.- Muerte**

Mantuve el audífono del móvil cerca del oído, el pitido era insistente y molesto. Impaciente regresé mis pasos por el inmenso pasillo mientras la grabación del fin de la llamada me avisaba que no había respuesta.

-¡Joder! – Maldije mientras volvía a marcar aquel número, mi mano estaba temblorosa, sentía mi corazón violento, mi respiración agitada, mis fuerzas muy débiles.

Volví a pegar el audífono al oído mientras me volvía con agresividad por aquel pasillo.

-¡Jade! - Escuché al frente y de la sorpresa estuve a punto de soltar el móvil.

-¡¿Cat?! - Ella se acercó a mí pero le detuve mientras retrocedía, esperando que aquella llamada se completase.

-¡Maldición! - Hablé alto mientras apretaba el móvil y la mandíbula. – ¡La familia de Vega no coge el teléfono! - Hablé alto.

-¿Cómo está Tori? - Preguntó Cat ignorando mis reclamos.

-No lo sé - Negué con la cabeza mientras buscaba dejarme caer en una de las butacas de aquel pasillo. – Yo estaba con ella, todo estaba bien y de pronto…- La imagen de Vega perdiendo la conciencia me volvió con violencia mientras sentía cómo los ojos me comenzaban a arder.

-¿De pronto…? - Cat se sentó a lado mi lado y Robbie se quedó de pie junto a nosotros, ambos esperaban que yo continuase.

-Ella perdió el conocimiento - Susurré por lo bajo mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos.

Cat apoyó una de sus manos en mi espalda. – No…- dijo ella apenas mientras se enderezaba en su sitio. - ¿Pero va estar bien? ¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?...- La pelirroja empezó de nuevo con el interrogatorio y sentí que ya no podía contenerlo.

-¡No lo sé Cat! - Hablé tan alto como mi desesperación me permitía, sentí mis mejillas húmedas. – ¡Nadie me dice nada, me sacaron por la fuerza del quirófano y nadie dice absolutamente nada! - Mi voz sonó ronca y dura. Cat me miraba con tristeza mientras Robbie se recargaba en la pared, su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

Me limpié los ojos mientras volvía a ponerme de pie.

-Ella estará bien…- Dijo Cat y yo comencé a sentir que la tristeza se me ahogaba en la garganta, no pude contenerlo más y comencé a sollozar alto mientras negaba con un movimiento de mi cabeza.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve así hasta que el sonido sordo de unas pisadas hicieron volver mi rostro.

-¿Jadelyn West? - Preguntó con duda el doctor, yo me levanté de un salto de mi asiento, Cat se levantó conmigo y Robbie se apresuró a nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verle? - Me atropellé con mis propias preguntas.

-Escucha…- El hombre comenzó mientras ponía una mirada abatida. Él permaneció un rato en silencio, como buscando palabras correctas y entonces lo supe. – Lo lamento mucho…- Así comenzó aquel discurso que marcaría el principio del final.

**7.- Duelo**

Sentía el cuerpo rígido, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la inmensa pared que estaba frente a mí y de pronto todo parecía no tener ningún sentido. Había tenido los tres días más largos y amargos de mi vida, y de pronto tenía que estar ahí, de pie, mientras Beck a mi lado trataba de darme fuerzas, porque se suponía que debía ser fuerte, debía soportarlo todo ahora que me había quedado sola con aquel pequeño ser humano que le había arrebatado la vida al amor de la mía.

-Aquí viene la enfermera - Anunció Beck mientras se ponía de pie y me cogía del brazo para seguirle. Como acto en reflejo, mis piernas cedieron y me encontré milagrosamente de pie.

-¿Señorita West? - Preguntó aquella chica que vestía de blanco. – Felicitaciones - Anunció mientras ofrecía aquel cúmulo de sabanas rosas. – Es vuestra hija - Susurró con cierta alegría mientras volvía a ofrecer.

Yo me mantuve quieta, sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Jade, vuestra hija - Susurró Beck mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro. – Tenéis que cogerla - El chico había insistido en que yo debía estar aquí.

Yo dudé un segundo antes de abrazarle entre mis brazos. Beck apartó de su pequeño rostro la frazada que le cubría y ante mi quedó su tierno y pequeño rostro. No pude contenerlo, las lágrimas volvieron cuando tuve aquel bebé entre mis brazos.

-Tiene sus ojos - Susurró Beck con tristeza mientras hacia un esfuerzo por contener sus propias lágrimas…

**8.- Negación/ Aislamiento**

La habitación está casi completamente a obscuras, por la ventana entraba un poco de luz del exterior y era todo lo que alumbraba aquella amplia y vacía sala. Por primera vez en la semana, me había quedado a solas con aquel pequeño ser humano, hoy Cat decidió quedarse en casa porque todo el lugar le recordaba a Vega, Beck tenía que viajar por trabajo y André había puesto el pretexto de que aún estaba superándolo por su propia cuenta. Hoy sería mi primera noche a solas desde que Victoria se fue.

El lugar se encontraba en silencio, yo estaba acurrucada en el sillón más grande y el pequeño portador del bebé se encontraba en el sillón consecutivo, aquella criatura debía dormir.

Dudé en coger mi móvil y revisar que tenía la batería casi agotada, busqué entre mis contactos hasta dar con el número pretendido.

-¿Jade? - Habló mi manager del otro lado.

-Madison - Me sorprendí de mi propio timbre ronco de voz.

-¿Cómo estáis? - Preguntó dudosa y titubeante. – El día del funeral estabais terrible - Ella habló lento, como temiendo mi razón.

-¿Podéis venir a casa ahora? - Pregunté ignorando completamente su pregunta.

-¿Necesitáis algo? - Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

Entonces el llanto de aquel bebé irrumpió la tranquilidad de todo el lugar, yo apreté los ojos.

-No sé qué hacer con él bebé - Susurré mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habláis? - La chica pareció más atenta.

-No quiero…- Susurré apenas mientras trataba de ignorar aquel molesto llanto. – No se cuidarle, yo no quería esto, no estoy lista para ser madre y no quiero hacer esto - Hablé rápido atropellándome con mis palabras mientras aquél bebé lloriqueaba más fuerte.

-Pero vos… y Victoria…- La chica parecía no comprender.

-Quería esto con Tori, quería mi vida con ella y ahora no le tengo por su culpa - Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. – No sé qué hacer- Ahora me sentía tan rota y frágil.

Madison se quedó en silencio un rato. -¿De verdad… no… no queréis a la bebé?- Preguntó dudosa y con cierto temor. – Entiendo que sea un mal momento y que la muerte de Tori no estaba en los planes…- Negué con la cabeza mientras me aferraba a mi propio cuerpo.

-No para de llorar - Interrumpí mientras hundía mi propio rostro en uno de los cojines.

-Jade yo… yo no sé cómo ayudaros - Ella habló con cierta desesperación. – No quiero empeorar las cosas, pero pronto también debéis volver al trabajo, las declaraciones a la prensa…- Ella continuó hablando sobre el trabajo, yo aparté el móvil de mi rostro y le dejé caer al piso mientras cubría con mis manos mis propios oídos.

-¡Parad de llorar, por favor, parad…! -

**9.- Ira**

Me mantuve rígida, de pie. El aire frio del invierno comenzaba a soplar haciendo que mis cabellos se moviesen con libertad. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina y con la mirada rígida recorrí aquella fría lápida. ¿Resignación? ¿Eso cuándo llegaba? Yo aún no podía imaginar una vida sin Victoria y desde hacía dos semanas que ella no estaba.

-¿Mala mentirosa? - Pregunté al aire, a la nada. – No - Negué con la cabeza. – Vos siempre fuiste perfecta mintiendo - ¿Reclamos? Por supuesto, aun no podía superarle. Su ausencia era tan falsa y tan real, tan palpable y tan fantasiosa.

-Desde el principio prometiste que siempre estaríais, que nunca me dejaríais - Susurré con nostalgia pero sin perder rigidez en el rostro. – Mentirosa - Susurré desviando la vista hacia cualquier otro sitio, mirar la lápida era casi mirar sus ojos. –No tenéis idea de lo mucho que os detesto - Las palabras salían con rencor, yo estaba realmente cabreada. –Y ¿Sabéis que es lo peor? – Una sonrisa falsa se formó en mis labios. - ¿Cómo debo vivir sin vos? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? Y es que todos los sitios me recuerdan a vos, todo siempre me lleva hasta vos, os alucino en todas partes y lo detesto - Los sentimientos me traicionaron y las lágrimas aparecieron. – No existe sitio en nuestra casa donde no pueda veros y después…- Tomé aire, me llevé la mano hasta la nariz y respiré contra mi propia piel. -… ¿Por qué Victoria? ¿Por qué? - Pregunté con tristeza mientras retrocedía. -¿Por qué teníais que abandonarme? ¿Por qué vos? - Reclamé elevando las palabras.

-Jade…- Madison me había alcanzado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Aparté su mano mientras me negaba a su consuelo. – No he terminado, dejadme a solas - Pedí sin mirarle. Ella se mantuvo quieta un rato y después escuché sus pisadas alejarse.

Permanecí en silencio un tanto más, sin mirar nada, sin mirar el sitio donde descansaban sus restos.

-Estoy tan cabreada - Susurré lento levantando la vista hacia el cielo. – No tenéis ni idea del dolor que me habéis causado, del vacío que ha quedado dentro de mí- Ella podía escucharme, lo sentía. – No tenéis ni idea porque yo nunca me fui, yo siempre estuve ahí, yo siempre cumplí mi promesa - Me limpié con rabia las lágrimas. – Hoy no sé si os quiero o si os detesto - Miré por última vez la lápida, había unas flores color magenta que comenzaban a marchitarse.

Me volví sobre mis pies y caminé hasta la salida de aquel cementerio, encontré a Madison recargada contra el auto, tenía en brazos a la pequeña criatura que llevaba la sangre de Vega y me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Estáis…?- Su pregunta quedó sin formular cuando le interrumpí.

-Entra al auto - No me detuve hasta que estuve dentro del coche, poniendo la llave en el apagador.

La rubia no se pensó dos veces mi orden y pronto estuvo en su propio sitio, claro, antes colocó al bebé en su portador.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre lo que os pedí?- Pregunté volviendo la vista hasta ella sin haber encendido el auto.

-Jade, ¿Estáis segura sobre ello? - La chica se veía preocupada. – Me parece que lo tomáis como cualquier cosa y es algo que tenéis que pensaros muy bien - Yo fruncí las cejas, ella se movió nerviosa.

-Solo os pedí información, la decisión es solo mía - Hablé con determinación. – Es mi vida y yo decidiré lo que hare con ella - La chica desvió la vista un segundo.

-Es tu hija Jade - Susurró finalmente con tristeza – No podéis abandonarle, Victoria jamás hubiese querido eso - Yo volví el rostro hacia el frente mientras apretaba mis manos al mando del auto.

**10.- Negociación**

Dejé el comunicador sobre la mesilla de noche antes de irme a la cama. Detestaba las noches, echaba de menos el calor de Vega y era cuando aquel bebé necesitaba más de mí. Por las noches la canguro nunca se quedaba.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama, sentía el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido y los ojos irritados, últimamente siempre tenía los ojos irritados.

Era consiente que mi carrera de actriz estaba en decadencia y que mi vida se estaba yendo a la mierda pero tampoco me sentía con la motivación de superarlo, yo permanecía abrazada al recuerdo de Vega, ya iban cuatro semanas y aun cogía el móvil para llamarle sin obtener respuesta.

Podía escuchar en los medios todo tipo de opiniones sobre mí, desde la muerte de Victoria yo no podía referirme a los medios, tenía el presentimiento que en el segundo que intentase hablar de ella, mi dolor me traicionaría y comenzaría a llorar. Muchos diarios me felicitaban por el hecho de ser madre mientras que al mismo tiempo me daban el pesar.

Volví el rostro hacia aquel mueble de noche que estaba junto a mi cama, abrí uno de sus cajones y cogí los papeles que se encontraban dentro. Encendí la lámpara y revisé los folletos que tenía entre las manos:

"¿No está segura si está preparada para criar a su hijo? Si este es el caso, usted tal vez esté pensando en la adopción. Esta hoja informativa os dará información sobre la adopción y os indica los recursos disponibles." Leí con la vos temblorosa, ya me sabía de memoria este papel. "Nunca es fácil tomar la decisión de dar a vuestro bebé en adopción. Igual que la decisión de criar a un niño, esta decisión requiere mucha valentía y mucho amor. Una vez que usted decide dar a vuestro hijo en adopción, la decisión es permanente y cambiará para siempre su relación con el niño…" Levanté la vista e hice a un lado los folletos.

Yo no había querido esto, yo había aceptado porque esto la hacía feliz a ella pero nunca imaginé que las cosas podían ponerse así. Yo no podía hacerme cargo de un chaval y mucho menos si ella no estaba junto a mí para apoyarme, nunca planee que las cosas pasaran así. Ser madre soltera jamás estuvo entre mis planes.

-Es lo mejor - Susurré mientras cubría mi rostro con ambas manos. – Ella estará mejor en otro sitio - Inútilmente intenté convencerme, en el fondo, esa bebé era todo lo que yo tenía de Victoria.

Sentí que comenzaría a llorar cuando volví a coger los papeles. – No teníais por qué dejarme - Miré la imagen que adornaba el folleto y sentí que no podía estar más lejos de mi realidad. – Yo no puedo con esto, no puedo hacerme cargo, yo no…- Insistí con aquellos pretextos antes de que el sonido agudo del llanto de un bebe interrumpió mi silencio. Miré el altavoz y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

**11.- Depresión:**

Podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpear contra el pavimento, golpear contra los cristales del auto, contra la coraza dando la sensación de día triste. El día era frio a pesar de ser temprano y yo no podía sentirme más insegura.

-Jade…- Mi pelirroja acompañante susurró por lo bajo.

-No digas nada más Cat - Mi voz se escuchó apagada, desgastada, cansada.

-Sé que no queréis esto en realidad - Ella se escuchaba triste y hablaba con poca decisión, las dos nos estábamos derrumbando.

-No sabéis nada - Recargué el hombro en el borde del cristal y me toqué el rostro.

-Yo…- Ella miró sus manos. – No os apoyare más con esto - Ella se sumió en su asiento.

Yo le miré un segundo.

-No estoy de acuerdo en que le deis en adopción - Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. –Tori nunca hubiese querido esto - Su voz era entrecortada y temía que pronto comenzara a llorar yo misma.

-Ya no se trata de lo que Vega quería - Mi voz sonó un tono más alta y fingí seguridad. –Ella no está ahora - Finalicé desviando la mirada mientras continuaba avanzando por la ciudad.

-¿De verdad le abandonaríais? ¿Abandonaríais a lo único que tenéis de ella? - Pisé el freno del auto de forma brusca. Cat se removió en su sitio.

-¡Es que ¿acaso no te piensas que yo no quiero nada que me recuerde a ella?! - Sentí los ojos húmedos. – Esa bebé se le parece tanto, tiene sus ojos, su sonrisa ¡y yo no puedo soportar que quien le quitó la vida es la imagen de sí misma…! No puedo - No intenté contener mi llanto.

-Yo no creo que sea de esa manera, ella no tiene la culpa, no podéis seguir culpándole, no existe ningún culpable - Cat me miraba con tristeza limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Y qué más da quien tuvo la culpa? Yo no puedo cuidar de un bebé, ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí - Miré a Cat un segundo, ella ya no lloraba. Lo cierto es que yo me sentía culpable y era más fácil culpar a aquella criatura que no se podía defender.

-¿Y por eso vais a abandonarle? - Preguntó con cierta molestia. – Creo que vos estáis siendo muy egoísta, no te estáis pensando las cosas - Ella levantó un poco la voz. –Pensar en el futuro, algún día sabrá que vos fuisteis lo único que tenía y le habéis abandonado - Y desee bajar a Cat del auto.

-No necesito más sermones Cat, he tomado ya una decisión - Yo también levanté un tono la voz.

-¿Le habéis dicho a la familia de Tori? ¿Ellos saben que queréis votar a vuestra hija? - Cat me miraba con decepción, continuo hablando en el mismo tono.

-No lo pongáis así, no voy a votarle, yo no puedo con esto, ellos deberán entender - Quise retomar la marcha de auto.

-¡¿Y cómo queréis que le ponga?! - Cat seguía hablando elevado. – ¡Es exactamente lo que harás! Dicéis que la bebé te estorba y te desharás de ella - La pelirroja estaba siendo muy dura.

-¡Cállate ya Cat…! Déjame tranquila, mi decisión ya está tomada - Traté de sonar segura, pero sabía que había fracasado.

El silencio se hizo por unos segundos antes de que la pelirroja volviese hablar. -¿No le habéis cogido cariño? ¿No os duele regalar lo único que tenéis de ella? – Mi compañera habló a lo bajo y yo conocía la respuesta a sus interrogantes. Por supuesto que le había cogido cariño a esa bebé, me dolía tanto porque muchas veces le observaba dormir pensando en la alegría que ese pequeño ser había traído a la vida de Victoria. Me dolía porque le cobijaba entre mis brazos cuando Vega más me hacía falta. Me dolía porque me sentía abandonada y llorar con ella en brazos era extrañarle menos. Sabía de sobra que sin esa bebé yo estaría completamente sola otra vez.

-Es la decisión más difícil que jamás he tomado…- Susurré por lo bajo mirando como la lluvia seguía cayendo frente a mí, frente al auto. – Pero estoy segura que es lo mejor- …

**12. – Aceptación**

Estaba volviéndome loca, hacía cerca de 30 minutos que Vika estaba llorando y tras mis inútiles intentos por callarle, estaba cayendo en desesperación.

-¿Por qué lloráis tanto? – Le dije a aquella bebé mientras le acurrucaba entre mis brazos. –Todo el tiempo estáis llorando, ¿porque no paráis? - Y sabía que era inútil dialogar, era imposible hacerme entender y eso lo detestaba. – No puedo, ya no puedo- Susurré dejándole en el portador.

Me alejé un poco poniendo mis manos en mi nuca. – Voy a volverme loca - Dije contra mí. Comencé a sentir las mejillas húmedas, ¿Desde cuándo lloraba tanto? Con frustración me acurruque en el sillón cubriendo mi rostro, mi cabeza.

-¿Qué hubieses echo vos?- Pregunte al aire mientras el sonido de aquel llanto irrumpía mis pensamientos, haciéndome inútil pensar con claridad. Estaba por explotar, la desesperación que me embargaba era tanta que necesitaba explotar.

Me levante a todo prisa de aquel inmenso sillón, sin mirar el portador del bebe camine hasta la cocina, cerré ágilmente la puerta y grite con fuerza apenas me encontré lo suficientemente lejos de aquella creatura. Grite con tanta fuerza que probablemente pudiesen escucharme mis vecinos. Cuando creí que había sacado toda la ira contenida, mire el móvil que se encontraba en la mesilla, con las manos temblorosas le cogí y me dispuse a marcar un numero conocido, el nombre de Victoria West inundo la pantalla y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

Cuatro tonos.

Cinco tonos.

Y entonces su dulce vos se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina. –Habla Tori West, en este momento no puedo responderos, dejar un mensaje que apenas le note pueda responderos, tened un buen día- Y el sonido de su voz se cortó con un tono.

Respire con dificultad.

-Soy yo de nuevo- Recargue mi espalda al frió concreto de la pared que estaba detrás de mí. –Sé que no vais a responder, y sé que esta llamada es inútil- Susurre con tristeza. –Pero os juro que me hacéis tanta falta- Se hizo un prolongado silencio y pude escuchar vagamente el sonido de aquella bebe. –Os juro que intento seguir, sigo intentando pero joder, que difícil es sin vos- Mi vos se quebró al final de la oración y el nudo en mi garganta pareció aflojarse. –No soporto un día mas, os necesito tanto, ella os necesita- Hice referencia al sonido de fondo. Y el silencio volvió a extenderse. –Sé que no te piensas volver- Baje la vista a mis pies, las lágrimas se detuvieron. –Sé que nada de lo que haga os traerá de vuelta, ¡Dios! Yo siempre me considere más fuerte que vos- Sonreí con tristeza. –Al final, yo no eran tan fuerte, siempre fuiste vos quien me sostuvo, erais más fuerte que yo- Mire hacia la puerta de la cocina, el llanto seguía escuchándose a través de ella. -¿Cómo voy hacer esto?- Pregunte mirando hacia arriba, como si en esa dirección estuviese ella escuchando. –Tenéis que ayudarme- Aparte el móvil de mi rostro, la llamada continuaba en la pantalla. Mire el nombre que iluminaba el móvil, colgué la llamada sin pensármelo busque rápidamente aquel vídeo que yo había sacado de Vega.

Atravesé la cocina, camine hasta la sala donde mi pequeña continuaba llorando, hice a un lado el móvil, cogí a la bebe en brazos y la recosté en mi regazo. Me deje caer despacio en el inmenso sillón y colocando la pantalla del móvil frente a las dos le di iniciar a aquel video donde Vega estaba sentada y le cantaba a su abultado abdomen.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockin' bird_

_And if that mockin' bird won't sing_

El llanto poco a poco fue cediendo mientras el único sonido en el lugar, era la canción que Vega cantaba.

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring is brass_

_Papa's gonna buy you a lookin' glass_

_And if that lookin' glass gets broke_

La pequeña entre mis brazos permaneció en silencio, buscaba con sus pequeños ojos desde donde provenía aquella voz, extendía con torpeza sus bracitos y supe que la respuesta siempre estuvo frente a mí.

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over_

_-No puedo creer que le cantéis esa canción- Mi voz se escuchó en el video. –Sois consiente que nuestro bebe no tendrá ningún papá- La expresión en el rostro de Vega era divertida mientras seguía tarareando aquella canción. –Queréis parad- Ella sonreía ampliamente. -¿Cómo pensáis explicarle a nuestro bebe que no existe el papá sobre el que le cantáis?..._

De pronto la pequeña Vika comenzó a reír divertida, como si hubiese pillado lo gracioso del comentario, como si escuchar a su mamá la hiciese realmente feliz.

-Esa es mamá- Susurre apenas a aquella preciosa bebe que descansaba en mi regazo. -¿Podéis verle? Era tan hermosa- La pequeña continuaba riendo divertida mientras el video seguía corriendo. –Seguro que le echáis tanto de menos como yo- Vega seguía cantando esa absurda canción de cuna que parecía encantarle a nuestra bebe…

**13.- Vivir.**

Solo una vez en la vida se puede amar de verdad, solo una vez en toda vuestra vida podéis entregar el corazón, porque aunque pasen mil por tu cama, aunque dos mil besen tu boca, solo una persona es capaz de tocar vuestro corazón y lo hará tanto, y tan fuerte que una vida no bastara para que aquello termine, una vida no será suficiente para olvidarle. Después de conocer el significado de la palabra amor, todo lo demás será vacío.

Lo sé, lo viví, lo experimente y la vida me lo arrebato. Pero a pesar de que todo aquello fue tan triste, no me siento decepcionada, para nada. La vida me la arrebato y supo compensarme su pérdida, hoy sé que ella nunca se fue, ella dejo un poco de sí misma para que yo no le extrañara más.

-Hoy es viernes- Susurro la pequeña niña que se encontraba junto a mí mientras jugaba con sus pequeños guates de algodón.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a verle?- Susurre antes de llevar aquel vaso semi-lleno de café hasta mis labios.

La pequeña se colocó correctamente sus gustes y se puso de pie. -¿Puedo escoger yo las flores? Vos tenéis gustos terribles- Mi pequeña hija hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Gustos terribles? Dale todo a vuestros chavales y ellos te pagan con esto, mi madre siempre me lo dijo - Bufe fingiéndome ofendida.

La pequeña rio. –Si me dejáis ver la televisión al volver a casa podéis llevar las más feas si queréis- Casi escupí el café que tenía en la boca.

-Cállese y camine hasta el coche, o se va caminando a casa- Susurre con fingido enfado mientras me ponía de pie.

-¿¡Mama!?- Ella protesto. –Yo solo bromeaba- Ella corría detrás de mí, yo caminaba deprisa. –Vos solo tenéis gustos raros, no feos- Ella cogió mi mano a la fuerza.

-Eres tan tonta como Vega lo era- Sonreí recordando.

-No me digáis tonta- Ella protesto haciendo una ligera rabieta.

-Tienes la misma sonrisa boba- Continúe bromeando mientras caminábamos hasta el coche.

-¡Yo no sonrío como boba!- Ella continuo en su rabieta.

-Y esos ojos tan feos- Hice una mueca de desagrado.

La pequeña junto a mi continuo con su rabieta sin soltarme la mano, habían pasado siete años desde que decidí que no le abandonaría y creo que jamás tome una decisión tan adecuada como esa, mi pequeña morena cada vez se parecía más a Victoria y no había día que no le agradeciese a Vega por darme aquel regalo.

-Aquí vienen los paparazzi- Bufe con cierto fastidio. –Una carrera hasta el coche, si llegáis primero os dejo escoger las flores- Hable de prisa mientras soltaba su mano.

Ella no dudo en correr con todas sus fuerzas hasta aquel trasto mientras yo le seguía de cerca.

* * *

Llegaron hasta aquí \o/

La historia esta inspirada en la canción **Lullaby** de **Nickelback** y en su vídeo. La traducción es "Canción de cuna" de ahí el nombre del one shot. La canción que canta Tori, es una canción común en USA que se le canta a los bebes se llama Hush little baby y que no recuerdo como termina, así que solo escribí hasta ahí :/ Si os gusto, podéis dejar un review que como escritora me motivan montones :)

Gracias por la oportunidad. Si sois fan de **100 días con ella**, yo pido una disculpa, hace 4 meses no actualizo, hace 4 meses que tengo problemas de salud y podría decir que me ha generado ciertos conflictos emocionales, si, mi propia historia... pero ya mismo he escrito el siguiente capitulo y pronto le pienso subir. Lamento el tardar demasiado y solo espero que puedan comprender... Aun así, la historia tendrá su final. Y bueno... podría decirse, que estoy de vuelta.


End file.
